Tickling
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: Kink meme inspired. Fourth story in the Sleep series. Fenris discovers that he is fascinated by how tender and not practically stone-hard his human companions' feet are. Lots of touching and exploration ensues. Bonus: The idea of someone being ticklish there is even more fascinating to him, much to his LI's chagrin.


Fenris is sitting in the bed propped up against the head board as he reads a book of Fairy Tales out loud so Anders can hear and help him with words if he needs it which he doesn't mostly. Anders laying on his head toward foot of the bed laying stomach his head propped up on his hands he so can listen to Fenris read but not help him with a word only if he asks for help.

"The Troll ro…roamed the land…" Fenris pauses in his reading when he feels something tap against his leg. He looks over the edge of his book and sees Anders' bare feet swaying back and forth slightly and they occasionally tap his leg. He quietly closes the book and looks at Anders' feet, they had been together for a while now but he has never really looked at his mage's feet. They seem very soft and look like they would be easily injured, there are no callouses one his feet the bottoms are pink and they only have a little bit of dirt on them from walking around on a dirty floor. He is pulled from inspecting his lover feet when Anders rolls over on to his side a little to look at him and asks, "Why did you stop reading, love?"

Fenris looks up at Anders who is looking at him with a frown before looking back at his mage's feet and says, "Your feet distracted me,"

Anders can't stop his surprised chuckle as he rolls back onto his stomach and starts pulling his legs under him so he sit on his knees but he before he can get his legs completely under him Fenris grabs both of his ankles with his strong calloused hands and pulls until he is once again lying flat on his stomach. He looks over his shoulder at Fenris whom looking his feet like a cat that is getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. He tries pulling his feet away from Fenris but his lover won't let his feet go. When Fenris lets go of is left leg he thinks that his elf is done looking at his foot but jumps and can't stop the squawk of surprise when Fenris runs his finger down the length of his foot.

He rolls over on his side as much as he can with his leg still being held by Fenris and asks, "What are you doing?"

Fenris looks up at Anders replying, "Your foot is very soft. No callouses at all. How can you stand it?"

Anders rolls his eyes at Fenris as he says, "Easily. With the boots I wear,"

Fenris gives Anders a flat look before rubbing his fingers down Anders' foot again absentmindedly but when Anders gasps and tries to pull his foot away with a little more strength than before the flat look quickly turns mischievous as a playful grin spread across his face. Anders eyes widen a second before he beings redoubling his efforts to pull his foot lose as he chanting _NO!_ over and over again. But it does no good Fenris is strong and faster than he is on his best days so Fenris quickly grabs Anders' other leg pulling the it straight before straddling both legs pinning Anders on his stomach. Anders tries pulling himself free as he yells, "Don't you dare! Don't you bloody…" The rest of his sentence is cut off by a long loud high pitched laugh.

Fenris doesn't say anything to just places himself a little further back to sit on Anders knees and pinning his mage's lower legs to his chest with one arm as he continues tickling Anders's feet without mercy.

Anders is completely helpless pinned on his stomach laughing like a mad man as Fenris tickles his feet. After several long minutes and he is able to catch his breath just enough to yell, "If you don't(gasping laugh) stop…" he dissolves into side splitting laughter again for several minutes before he is able to finish yelling, "You'll be fucking your hand for a month!"

The tickling stops instantly and Anders collapses to the bed sighing in relief his chest heaving as he tries catching his breath. When Fenris gets off of his legs he rolls over onto his back and looks at his lover but as soon as he is on his back Fenris is on him again. Fenris straddles Anders hips as he pins his mage's wrists to the bed next to his head. He looks down at Anders for a second before leaning down and catching Anders mouth in a passionate kiss which Anders returns with great enthusiasm. After several minutes they break apart to catch their breath.

Anders looks up into Fenris desire darken eyes as he asks, "What's this all about?

Fenris gives Anders the smirk he knows that goes straight to his mage's groin and to really get his point across he leans down so his lips are touching Anders ear as he whispers, "Reminding you what you threatening to give up for a month,"

Anders groans as all the blood in his body rushes south making him painfully hard than in breathless voice he whispers, "Cheater. You are a bloody cheater,"

Fenris only grins before taking the tip of Anders' ear into his mouth sucking on the ear before ending by tugging on the ear with his teeth drawing a hiss of pleasure from his mage as he thrusts his hips up his erection into Fenris' own erection. Fenris lets out a hissing into Anders' ear drawing a groan from his mage. Fenris chuckles into Anders ear before taking his mage's earlobe between his teeth giving it a gentle tug before he begins kissing and nipping his way down Anders' jaw and neck. He lets go of Anders wrists sliding his hands down his mage's arms continuing down his sides stopping only when reaches the hem of Anders' shirt. He quickly slides his hands under the shirt and up Anders' enjoying the feel of his mage's fleshed skin under his hands as he pushes Anders' shirt up. While slowly taking off Anders' shirt he continues kissing, nipping, and licking Anders' neck and collarbone.

The second Anders' hands and arms are completely free they warp themselves around Fenris. He quickly moves his hands down the hem of Fenris' shirt and like Fenris he beings running his hands up his lover's back. As he rubs squeezes and scratches his way up Fenris' back he also beings pushing the shirt up his back while his lover mouth and hands do the most amazing things to his body. Just as he is about the pull the shirt off they both freeze when they hear a woman clearing her throat. They recognized the voice and her identity is confirmed when they her Isabela's irritated voice call out, "Damn it Hawke! We could have watched the whole thing and they never would have seen us!"

Fenris slowly lifts his head while Anders tilts his head back until they both can see the two women standing in the door way. Hawke standing in the middle of the doorway arms crossed over stomach looking at them with a flushed face from embarrassment or arousal neither man knows nor want too. While Isabela is behind Hawke draped over her lover looking at the two men like a starving dog stares at the steak.

Hawke sighs before shrugging off her lover before she says, "I know that Isabela, trust me. I almost didn't say anything but Varric is right behind us and Aveline and Donnic will be on their way here soon. It seems that Anders and Fenris forgot that the Hanged Mas has been shut down for repairs and they agreed to host our card night,"

Fenris head drops onto Anders' shoulder while Anders collapses to the bed gearing at the ceiling as both men curse the Maker, the Creatures, the Old Gods or whoever was listening. Anders thinks about chasing the two women out and making the most of the few minutes they have but decides against it. He doesn't want to give Isabela and Hawke a show, knowing he needs take care of excitement without release he does the one thing that always works; he imagines Grand Cleric Elthina in her smalls. This has the desired affect his erection to go limp immediately. With his own erection taken care it is Fenris turn. Which is much easier to take care of, he lifts his head up and lightly nip Fenris' right ear. Fenris jerks his head away from Anders' mouth growling in annoyance as his erection goes instantly limp. Fenris growl turns into a sigh before he drops his head onto Anders shoulder again as he mutters, "Thank you,"

Anders nods his head before he says, "Your welcome," he lets out a disappointed sigh before continuing, "As much as I love when you are on top of me we need to get up and get changed,"

Fenris grumbles something that sounds like, _I don't want to, _but pushes himself off of Anders pulling his shirt down quickly so neither Isabela or Hawke can see the scars on his chest and stomach. After Anders shirt is pulled down all the way he gets off the bed and pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. When he hears Isabela's cat calls he turns and glares at them, Fenris is not shy it wouldn't bother him for a second to change in front of them but Anders doesn't like people seeing his scars; that does bother him.

Fenris glares at the two women, well mostly at Isabela who is all but drooling at the prospect of watching the two men undress, and he points behind them as he snarls "Leave so we can dress in peace,"

Isabela protests whining that she wants to watch while Hawke agrees with Isabela she wouldn't mind seeing them undress but changes her mind when she sees Anders. He has since gotten off the bed and is now standing slightly behind Fenris shifting uncomfortably tugging on the hem of his shirt looking down at the ground. With a sad sigh she looks over her shoulder at Isabela and says, "Come Izzy let's give them some privacy,"

Isabela steps away from Hawke giving her a heartbroken look as she says, "Oh Hawke. Plea…"

Hawke turns around and puts a finger on her mouth and says, "No Isabela. Let's go down stairs and wait for them to get dressed,"

Isabela lets out a sad sigh before nodding her head, Hawke at Fenris and Anders over her shoulder as she says, "Just let us know when you are done,"

Fenris sighs and nods his head in thanks before he walks across the room to the door. He watches the two women making sure they actually walk all the way down the stairs. When they are about halfway down the stairs he starts to close the door but stops when he sees Hawke lean over to Isabela. Thanks to his elven hearing he can hear Hawke when she quietly says, "We will come back tonight and pick the locks and watch them then,"

Fenris glares down at two retreating women before slamming the door he whips back around to face Anders who is looking at him with large surprised eyes. Fenris points at the door and growls, "We are blocking BOTH doors with wardrobes tonight,"

Anders blinks owlishly at Fenris a few times before he says slowly, "Alright,"

~Fin~


End file.
